


Reunion

by awfulComedian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulComedian/pseuds/awfulComedian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting with Bellamy and Finn at Camp Jaha, Clarke realized that Finn wasn't the only one who had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so i hope you all like it ahh ;A;

Home.  
She was home, where there was food and clean water and her mother. Where she could rest, without having to worry about a grounder attack, or an invasion from the mountain men. She had everything she needed and more, and since her mom was the chancellor she had free reign over the camp.

But even though she had everything, Clarke felt as if she had nothing. Her friends were trapped up in Mount Weather, and she had no clue how she was going to stop them. Her only chance to make peace with the grounders had died with Anya, and there was no way they would forgive her for what happened.

But worst of all was knowing that Finn and Bellamy were dead. There was no way they could have survived the blast from the dropship. Even if they had, they would have been killed by grounders or reapers. She still remembered their faces as she closed the door on them, and it was those faces that haunted her every night.

She was sitting with Raven and Wick one morning when she heard shouting. Her hand flew instinctively to the knife concealed in her belt, and eyes began scanning the woods for signs of movement.

That was when she saw them. Octavia, two girls from the ark, and Bellamy. She couldn't believe it was him. He was covered in blood and dirt, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Her heart started beating faster, her breaths became more rapid. Her eyes moved from his arms to legs to his torso, until finally she looked up at his face.

The minute their eyes met, his face changed. His expression turned from one of concern and sadness to one of surprise and delight. She ran towards him and flung her arms around him, and he lifted her up into a tight hug. She let her head rest on his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and dirt and him.

“I thought... I thought you were dead.” Clarke muttered. She pulled away from him and looked him up and down, as if she were checking if he was real.

“I thought so too. But I'm not and that's what matters.” He replied, pulling her back towards him. She rested her head on his shoulders, smiling as he gently ran his hands across her back.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he would never be hers. He knew that she loved Finn, and that their reunion this morning was completely platonic. Sure, she had been happy to see him- but she was only happy because him being alive meant that Finn was alive.

Bellamy sighed and looked towards her. She was staring out at the stars, her face illuminated by the soft glow of the campfire. She would never lover him. So why did he keep hoping that something would happen between the two of them?

Suddenly, he felt a drop of water hit his arms. That drop was followed by another drop, and soon it was raining. He stood up and grabbed Clarke by the arm.

“Folllow me. I know where we can go so we don't get too wet!” He yelled. She nodded as he pulled her towards the wreckage of the ark.

They found shelter in an old bedroom. Bellamy went to the drawers, trying to find dry clothes, but all he could find was a ragged blanket. He threw it around Clarke's shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

“Here, there's room for one more.” Clarke opened the blanket up, then motioned for him to sit down beside her.

“No. That blanket is for you, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm all wet.” He replied, wringing out his t-shirt.

“Bellamy, you're going to get sick. You have to stay warm.” She looked to the side, gazing out the window before continuing. “Please. Bellamy, the last thing we need is to lose someone like you.”

Bellamy nodded. He sat down beside her, and pulled her body close to his. She rested her head in his on his shoulders, and he slowly put his arms around her. After a few minutes, he felt her relax, and her breathing slowed; she had fallen asleep in his arms. It was what he wanted most in the world- yet it was for all the wrong reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been updating this! i'm a tiny bit busy with exams ;A; i'll try to post more regularly though!

Clarke woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She turned and looked around, taking a deep sigh of relief when she saw Bellamy lying in the bed beside her. His arm was still around her waist, as if he had fallen asleep holding her close. Clarke stared at his face, noticing how peaceful he looked while he slept.

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stood up. She had things to do; Finn was still missing, and her people were still trapped inside Mt. Weather. She turned back to Bellamy, ready to wake him up- but paused when she saw the dark bags under his eyes.

She sighed and slowly pulled the blanket over his shoulders. “I'll be back, alright?” She muttered, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She didn't want to wake him up- he looked so calm and relaxed.

As Clarke walked out of the room, she stopped and turned to look back at Bellamy one last time. He looked so different; it was as if the man she knew now was a different person, compared to the boy she knew back when the drop-ship first arrived on earth.

She made her way to the main hub of the ark, where Raven and Wick were working. She smiled when she saw that Raven was able to move around without too much difficulty, and that the two engineers were getting along.

“I need you to disable the fence.”Clarke's voice was quiet, but strong. Wick opened his mouth as if to protest, but Raven interrupted him.

“You got it. You know where to go, right?” Raven asked. Clarke nodded, and Raven began fiddling with some switches. “Alright. The fence will go off in half an hour. You'll have about ten minutes to get through- after that, the guards may notice.”

Clarke nodded. Raven still wasn't quite her friend, but it was good to know that she had someone she could rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda bad srY its just kind of filler so i can space things out i guess /)///(\

Bellamy woke up to the sounds of shouting.

He sat up straight in bed, then looked around. He remembered coming to this room with Clarke, and he remembered sitting on the bed with her- but everything after that was a mystery.

He shrugged the blanket off his shoulders, then quickly jogged out to see what the commotion was all about. After talking with a few of the survivors, he figured out what had happened. Clarke had left camp- and she had taken Octavia with her. He felt dizzy just thinking about it. They were all alone, with only a couple of guns to protect them.

Bellamy knew what he had to do. He had to go after them, make sure they were safe. He walked around camp until he found Kane, then stared at him straight in the eyes.

“Bellamy, it's good to see you back. How are you doing?” The man asked, his tone lighthearted. Bellamy sighed and grimaced.

“Skip the pleasantries, Kane. Listen, I need a gun. I have to go after my sister; her and Clarke are together, I know it. They can hardly defend themselves and knowing them, they're going straight into grounder territory”. Bellamy replied defiantly. He clenched his fists and glanced towards the gate, as if he hoped that he would see Clarke and Octavia returning.

“I'll help.” Kane's response was surprising enough to make Bellamy take a step back. “I'll give you one gun, and you're going to go alone. Understand?”

Bellamy nodded, and Kane smiled approvingly. He motioned for a guard to come forward and give a gun to Bellamy. 

Bellamy gulped and nodded. He muttered a few words of thanks and began to leave when he heard Kane say one last thing.

“Hopefully you find them before it's too late. It's obvious that you would do anything for those two girls.” His voice was loud and clear, and the connotations of his message were clear enough to make Bellamy's spine tingle.


End file.
